theswanprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
Alise
Alise is a new character, who is first introduced in the fifth movie and third seuqel, The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale. She is Derek and Odette's adopted daughter. In the movie she loses her father in their house, which starts to burn because of the forbiden arts. Her father dies, leaving her an orphan. Before he dies he ask Derek to take care of her which he promises to do. Alise get's a new home but she is still is sad and Odette remember's how she was kidnapped and she sees her father dying while she sceams at him in a memory. Odette knows how to be without a family. She promises to Alise that she'll always be with her. Later she shows Alise everthing aorund the kingdom and everbody likes Alise. But she won't speak for anyone. One night a nightmare troubles her and Odette and Derek come to comfort her tell her that everthing is ok and Odette sings her a lullaby,'' "Always with You''." The next mornig Alise plays with Bridget, they play hide and seek in the castle grounds with everyone watching them. Odette and Derek find out that she has no other relatives left and now want to adopt her which makes Queen Uberta very happy that she now has a granddaughter. Later she gets kidnapped by flying squirrels, and Odette and Derek have to follow the flying squirrels to rescue Alise. The Squirrels prepare lots of traps because they think Odette is the evil swan princess from the legend they have been told for centuries. The Squirrels take her to there master the forbidden arts and trap her in a jail cell. When Odette finaly sees Alise she tries to break the prison but she was unable and feels disappointed. Then Alise finally speaks, telling Odette to break the crystal to free her. Odette tries to break the the crystall but the Forbbiden Arts is ready to destroy her. But Scully a new friend for Odette, sacrafices himself and breaks the crystal to be able to set Alise free, there is a huge explosion as the crystal breaks. After the explosion, Odette call for Alise in the hope she is ok, Alise then calls out to Odette: Mommy. Full of happiness, Alise and Odette embrace each other. The movie ends with Alise being presented to the people as the new princess and her now living happily with Derek and Odette, her new parents. She is third character in the series to have been kidnapped and abducted; the first being Odette by the evil sorceress Zelda from The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure; and the second being Queen Uberta by Clavius in The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain. Quotes "The crystal. Break the crystal." "Mommy?" "One for Daddy. And now for Mommy." Phisical and Apperence Alise looks like a 6 or 7 year old girl. She has brown long hair, brown eyes. At the beginnig from the movie she wears a white dress with a white cap black socks and black shoes. Weardrope Alise wears a maid dress at the beginning from the movie. When for the bedtime, she wears a pink nightgown that had belonged to Odette. Durning the whole movie she wears a red dres with black shoes. At the end her hair is now short and she wears a dark blue dress and black shoes. Elise hugging mother father by chausseeca-d6trlj3.jpg The Swan Princess a royal family tale we wanna hear from you.jpg Odette and Alise..jpg|Alise and Odette after she is rescued by her and Derek in her buring house. Alise and Odette..jpg|Always with you. We wanna hear from you.2.jpg|A new family with new friends Always with you.jpg Odette and Alise playing together.jpg|Mother and daughter play time. Odette helps Alise to go on the log. Alise in her new room.jpg|My new room? Derek and Odette save Alise and her weak father from the flames.jpg|Derek and Odette just in time to save Alise and her weak father in theirburing house but Alise's father soon dies. A real family 2.jpg|A new Family for Alise Alise tries to run away..jpg|Alise tries to run away from the cave but she wasn't able to escape. Alise and Odette smiling.jpg|Odette and Alise having fun together. vlcsnap-2014-03-06-07h23m49s15.png|Alise having fun with her parents Alise in Odette's arms..png|Odette hugs Alise to make her feel better after she had lost her father and she mades her a promise: I will always ne there for you I Promise. She also lost her father as she was kidnapped by Rothabrt. Odette Derek and Alise.png|Odette and Derek shows everbody in the whole kingdom their new daughter: Princess Alise. Odette helps to fits Alise's nightgown that once had belonged to her.png|Odette helps Alise to fit in her new nightgown that had belonged to Odette. Alise is about to wake up in her new room.jpg|Alise sleeps peacfull in her new room and soon it's time to wake up. Derek and Odette found Alise with her unconcius father in they burning house..jpg|Derek and Odette enters in the house full of flames and save Alise and her unconciuos father. Odette playing with Alise.jpg|Odette and Alise swinging together. Alise Playing with her new Family.png|All are playing with Alise Hide and seek. Alise with her new family..jpg|Alise has now a real family. Alise sees her new animal friends..png|Alise has also animals friends just like Odette at the beginning Alise with her new family..jpg|Alise has now a real family. Alise now the new Princess..jpg|Alise now the new Princess and Daughter of Princess Odette and Prince Derek. Alise inside her Prison.jpg|I Guess Mommy is comming for me. Alise inside in her Prison and she can't getway..png|I can't get out of here. But I believe mommy is coming for me. Odette is about make Alise a new hairstyle..png|Odette asks if she can comb Alise's hair which she won't mind. Eveyone celebrates that Alise is now a member of the royal family.png|Alise is now a new member daughter and granddaughter of the royal family Alise is Playing with Briget and she seeks a place to hide..jpg|Alise is searching a Place to hide while Briget is counting. Alise is thinking where she can hide..png|Alise is thing where she can hide Odette wants to do something with Alise..png|Come and play with me Alise. Odette and the odthers are dancing at the kitchen.jpg|Odette lead everyone to dance with Alise in the Kitchen Derek and Odette try to cheere Alise, and they make it. Alise feel better now..jpg Alise feels surprise that everybody wants to help her including Derek and Odette speacially Odette..png|Everbody cares about me. I feel sure now. Odette is very kind to me I always wish a mother. Odette with Alise by holding her hand..jpg|Odette wants to do something fun with Alise. Alise kidnaped by the sculloins.png|The Scullions attack and they take Alise away. derek and odette calm Alise after her nightmare..jpg|Don't worry Alise everthing is Ok there's nothing to be afraid of. Alise and Odette and Derek are together forever..jpeg|Odette, Derek and Alise are together forever more. Alise wondering in her new room.jpg|Is this my new room and my new home? Alise is catched by Mangler..jpg|No Let me go you monster. Odette explains to Alise about the nature..png|Wow I never have seen a mountain like this. It's beautiful and the view. Alise having a Picking qith Odette and Jean-Bob clummsy as always full into the water..png|Oh my Alise. Carefull. Alise refuses to obey Brombley.jpg|Alise looking to Bromley that he tries to say where she can hide. Alise is playing hide and sieek.jpg|What's up? Alise Odette and Derek are taking Alise to the calste..png|After her father had died Derek and Odette are taking Alise to they Caslte. Alise is welcome in the kingdom.png|Welcome to the Kingdom Alise. Odette feels that had failed to get Alise out of her prison..png|Don't worry Mommy. Alise gave Ferdinad the soup that he had made but with a good taste..jpg|Please try this. Alise screeming at her father..jpg|Daddy don't leave m! Please. Alise can't see the scence where Derek Put her father and Odette takes her in her arms.jpg|Don't worry Alise I'm right here to protect you from harm Alise looking herself at the mirror.jpg|It's great hear Always with you 2.jpg|I'm here to hold you Alise. Alise is looking around..jpg|Oh mann I can hide where ever I like Alise is wondering where she is..jpg|Where am I? Category:Princess Category:Female Characters Category:New Princess. Category:Playful. Category:Scared Category:Daughter Category:Secon character. Category:Little girl about 6-9 years Old. Category:New Daughter. Category:New Member of the family Category:Sweet Category:Secon Protagonist. Category:Secon Princess. Category:Only granddaughter. Category:Adopted Girl Category:Helpless. Category:Happy girl. Category:Thankful. Category:Great player. Category:Sweet girl Category:New member of the royal family Category:Happy Category:Faithful Category:Confident. Category:Doesn't have a voice. Category:Talent for cooking. Category:Talent for makig hearts. Category:Nice. Category:Orfant at first but soon a new family Category:She speaks at the final movie Category:Confidentt girl Category:Happy girl and Happy girl. Category:Shy Category:Secon Character. Category:Adopted child Category:Thankful character Category:Saved child Category:Nice Category:Beautiful Category:Fighted girl Category:First alone and soon a new member of the Royal family Category:Orfant Category:Secon deutagonist Category:Orfant little girls. Category:Lonesome Category:She finaly speak near the end of the movie. Category:Helps her new mother to destroy the crystal Category:Beloved by her new loyal subjects. Category:Beloved by her new mother.